30 Days to Love
by Experiment Designation Nova
Summary: Set during breaking dawn, when the volturi comes. Ella stands to witness for her family, when she finds her mate. Problem, he is here to kill them,after proven wrong a deal is struck. Ella has thirty days to get him to fall in love with her enough to stay with the cullens, if not she has to leave and live with th volturi. Forever. i own Ella,the plot and any non twilight character.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_We stood and watched as they approached. The Volturi, almost as though they were dancing, a completely organized and perfectly illustrated dance. I stood with my family and my friends, knowing that if things did not go the way we hoped, some of us would not be here._

Ella's POV

I sighed in relief as Alice danced across the clearing. A grin grew on my small lips; everything was going to be alright.Risking a glance, I saw Aro's face deflate but at the proposition of finding Nahuel's father inflated. I didn't even stop the snicker as I imagined what could happen to him. My eyes swept through the Volturi's ranks. Locking eyes with each and every vampire, that was my mistake. The moment my eyes landed on him, I couldn't look away. Green locked with red.

_Oh shiz! This is bad._

I cringed slightly, hoping with all of my being, he didn't open his mouth. No such luck. I watched with fearful eyes and growing horror as he glided over to Aro and whispered the damning news.

_God? What have I ever done to you? I mean come on ma, couldn't you just have let this one slide?!_

The clasping of hands and the almost giddy laugh of Aro brought me back to the present. I glared at him. I unleashed my most horrific glare and Aro's smile grew.

"Carlisle, old friend it seems that something of great importance has presented itself." He chimed.

"Kill me now" I hissed and everyone turned and stared at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Italics: thoughts.

-Ella's POV-

Everyone's stares bored holes into me. I simply gave a tentative smile and wave.

"Ella?" Edward hissed his gold eyes narrowed to the slits.

'_Yes'_ I hissed back in my mind, turning my tiny head ever so slightly.

'_What did you do?' _he snarled, obviously confused.

'_Nothing'_ I replied_ 'that I had any control over'_. Edward frowned before taking it upon himself to rummage through my psyche. I let loose an annoyed and irritated hiss, which he ignored.

"Eleanor!" he snarled. Grabbing everyone's attention, I threw my hands up in surrender.

"It's not like I could control it!" I exclaimed "Because believe me if I did, I would not have chosen him…...no offense" Edward's glare intensified "I would have chosen Seth or Brady or Colin or hell even _Paul_!"

I was vaguely aware of the other's as the hung on to every word I said. Edward glanced behind me; I turned and followed his gaze, Rosalie and Emmett.

"Aw hell naw!" I hissed. I was not going down that road. That was a road filled with dark and scary things. Things I did not want to encounter.

"You're going to have to tell them" Edward smirked. I glared.

_Oh you are evil._

Edward's smirk grew at my thought.

"Tell us what?" Rose asked I cringed slightly at the sound.

"Ella, what's going on?" Rose asked. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" Emmett asked this time concern colouring his voice.

"Yes Ella isn't there something you want to tell them" Edward goaded.

_No. Nope nothing I can think of at the moment. Maybe you can get back to me on that…say about….never?!_

Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Something about Alec…" he hinted. Emmett and Rosalie glanced between us.

_Alec? I'm pretty sure I know nothing about anything to do with Alec!_

Eddie scowled, then he smirked and malice glint in his eyes.

"Well since you're not going to tell them. I might as well…" the colour drained from my face in that moment and a blind panic I uttered the one thing that brought forth my own damnation.

"Alec is my mate" .

**Authors note: I will be updating every two weeks, on Sunday.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot and Eleanor.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Thoughts_/ _telepathy_

The din was deafening. The snarls and growls that came from Rose and Emmett were the most feral and the loudest. Most of the others were just severely disappointed, especially the Romanians.

The darker one –Vladimir- chuckled slightly.

"I wonder if Alec would appreciate the few seconds he will get with his –"he stopped short in his sentence when I rounded on him.

"Touch him" I hissed my green eyes flashing "Just touch him, I'm begging you just give me a reason to kill you!" The Volturi shuffled slightly. Aro's voice brought out of my glaring contest with Vladimir.

"It would seem that Alec would like to meet her" I twirled around. My gaze landing on Carlisle, he nodded. A grin appeared on my face. Dancing out of my spot next to Edward, I made my way across the clearing.

"Jasper, Leah" I called as I turned slightly back towards my family. Both of them greeted me halfway there. I stopped at the halfway point my eyes completely focused on him. Aro however decided he was to meet me first.

"Hello" I whispered, my eyes drifting ever so slightly to his left. He chuckled.

"Hello child. Don't worry you meet. "His hand hovered ever so discreetly in front of me.

_I am actually quite good at nonverbal communication._ Aro threw back his head and laughed.

"Yes you are" He clasped his hands in utmost delight.

_I take it you would like me to the Volturi._

"Yes" he whispered.

_Then you would know that I would decline that generous offer. _He pouted and his eyes drifted to Alec and back. My eyes hardened.

"Then I have a proposition" he extended his hand and I grabbed it without hesitation. He released it a second later.

"Very well, I accept" he grinned. I could feel everyone's stares. Turning I danced back to my position.

"Ella?" Carlisle asked.

"I have thirty days to get Alec to fall in love with me enough to leave the Volturi and stay with you guys. If not I have to go live with the Volturi forever."

"WHAT!"

**HIYO! What up? I would like to thank everyone who either reviewed or favourited or followed or story alerted. THANKS YOU GUYS ROCK! Anyways the thirty days star next chappie so YAH!**

**Also I only own the plot and any characters that are not a part of twilight.** **Till the next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4; the beginning of torture

The moment the door slammed onto the wall I was up ready with a fireball in hand only to see it was Alice. Groaning I extinguished it and flopped back down with every intention of going back to sleep. Alice had other ideas, like humming cheerfully while throwing open my black curtains and allowing the sunlight in, dragging my covers from over my body draping over her shoulder and getting me ready for the day. I allowed her to do this practically half asleep and knowing full well that Alice got what she wanted. My consent would be invalid; I wasn't even listening as Alice prattled on while brushing my long black and blonde hair, this action lulling me back to sleep. However I my semi-conscience I picked a few words.

"_The deal you made with the Volturi…. Rosalie more pissed than usually…. Even Emmett agreed….. Alec appearing last night not helping matters…."_

In a daze I nodded to what Alice was saying. That is until it hit me. I froze, my dark green eyes widening, jumping up I made my way downstairs.

'_Pants Ella pants'_ Edwards voice hissed in my mind. I stopped and looked down and low and behold I wasn't wearing any. Rolling my eyes I went to my room and grabbed my army green cargo pants and hurriedly put them on.

'_Maybe it would not be wise to go down stairs just yet'_ Edward commented.

'And why not?'__ I asked. Instead of answering I got a painful grunt and low swearing. That was it I was going down stairs. Alice appeared next to me, raising a brow I looked at her. She sighed and motioned for me to follow.

I swear talking to my aunt would have less tension, but then a again normally we just skip the talking and go straight to the whole beat the snot/ fight to the death thing.

Edward and Jasper were trying to hold Emmett back while the task of holding Rose was given to Bella and Jacob. I must say they were doing quite well, seeing as how both vamps looked ready to kill and cure. Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm them down and possibly listen to reason, from the looks on their faces not happening anytime soon. My eyes landed on Alec he was just standing there, watching them almost as if nothing was happening the shattered piano behind him said otherwise. I cringed Edward loved that piano almost as much as he loved Bella and Nesserella.

'_Dude I so owe you a piano'_ I muttered, Eddie rolled his eyes.

'_Just get him out of here'_ I nodded, stepping out of the doorway and making my wondrous presence known, grabbing Alec by the arm and leading him out of the door only for Emmett and Rose to hiss in frustration. I growled in return and they reared back it wasn't a playful grow they were used to but a feral touch-him-and-you-die growl.

I released Alec and breathed a sigh of relief. He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked. He smirked and I frowned.

"How come you didn't bring Jane?" Alec cocked his head to a side.

"Did you wish to meet her? Bambina" My eye twitched, did he just call me a …a …. A child?! Apparently my reaction was interesting, to him at least. I was mentally trying not to summon a fireball and just chuck it him arrogant bastard.

Alec's POV (maybe a bit occ)

"Demone ragazzo" she hissed back. Alec stared back in surprise. She knew italian surprise, he wanted nothing more to go back to italy but his masters orders had made it that he could not that and Aro considered his _mate _to be interesting and a potential asset to the guard. The only thing he found her to be was annoying and small almost child like but her reaction to being called one was one to be desired but calling him demon boy ha, she needed to work on her insults.

"And yes i would have rather liked to meet her"

Interesting someone willing to meet Jane, her tone however implied something a hidden desire. The brat or Ella as the big one had called her was tiny like a doll. Long black and blonde hair, two almond shaped dark green eyes that showed many conflicting emotions, memories and thoughts. She couldnt be any more than 5ft 6 with light milk chocolate colored skin. Nothing special but she was my _mate. _The disgust that i felt just thinking that word, a human i was just turning out just like that other one. A hissed reached my ears.

'_I would watch what you thought if i were you. Eddie boy can get very touchy. Besides who ever said i was human, my species functions just like one but we have key differences, now if only Aro wasn't so blind you would alreaddy know.'_ Her voice vibrated in my head.

Red eyes narrowing Alec turned and faced the girl.

"Guess its safe to go back inside" with that she danced away and Alec groaned.

This was the begining of torture.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait but school has become extremely hectic. I would like to thank all those who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story, it really warms my heart. As a responce to a review that i recieved i will be doing a prequel but as soon as i finish 30 days to love. If anyone would and could give feedback it would be much appriecated, also i will be looking for a beta reader so anyone interested lease pm me. That's it for know... tata**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

the beginning of torture; getting piss ass drunk.

I wanted to scream, set him on fire, feed him to my pet dragon and beat him senseless with a godforsaken sledgehammer. Oh my god! None of my previous boyfriends,though some were complete jack-donkeys caused me this much pain. Only him and to tip it off he insisted on calling me _bambina_. I was not a child! Only to think I had twenty nine more days to go until the end of the torture. Something to look forward to, then I groaned. The deal. Now I was cursing the ingenious idea, at the time, that I had. So after coming inside I had to mentally steel myself. It took everything not to just lunge over the table at just pummel that arrogant bastard into the netherworld. The only that really stopped me was the fact I would have to explain to my sisters why I had to bargain with the shadow man, other than that, oh how I would just love to do that. Instead I simply smiled at him, after three hours of enduring his continuous onslaught of insults in English and Italian. I had had enough, i made my way to my room, flinging open the door and storming to my little cupboard. If i was going to endure this torture i was going to need a little liquid help.

The screech that echoed out of my room warned any and everyone i was on a manhunt and anyone who got in my way was going to die. Slowly and painfully. My room looked like a mad person and a tornado went through it, all at the same time. It was empty, who on this godforsaken planet went through my... Carlisle. It was official the doc was going to die. No one touched my liquid help, no one.

"CARLISLE!" i screamed, marching out of my room and down the hall. Everyone backing away as i appeared, even Emmett and surprisingly Alec.

The door to Carlisle's study didn't stand a chance. I ripped it off the hinges in one swift motion. The blonde vampire stood ready for me.

"Ella maybe you shou-" Carlisle started to say, i cut him off.

"Carlisle. If you know what's good for you. Give. Me. The. Goddamn. KEY!" i hissed my voice growing higher till i was shrieking. He paused. His mistake, i tackled him and wrestled him for the key on the ground. My half chaotic side becoming more prominent. My talons pinned his hand onto the floor, pulling my pinkie out of the floorboards I hooked the key chain onto it before getting up. Without wasting a second I unlocked the second cupboard in my parents room. Bypassing the tequila, I went straight for the vodka,popping the cork and taking a long and much needed swig.

Edward's POV (maybe ooc)

Five 100% vodka's later and Ella was as she would say piss ass drunk. Just lying on the couch half talking in English and in her original language. Alec was nowhere to be found.

"_Bambina_"

Edward glanced at his adopted niece she apparently had not heard what Alec had said, either that or she was to drunk to care. Taking in her state Edward went with the last one. Ella took a another swig of her _drink_, arising less than gracefully she made her way over to her _mate_. Stumbling and singing she came to a giggling,drunken stop in front of him. Alec cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Ya know for a boy you are awfully pissy. If I didn't know any better I would so think you were a girl. I don't you here a matter of fact I don't not even want to be your mate. Hell I would have chosen Paul. Paul! Can you believe that! I actually regret wanting to meet you and that stupid deal, and what the day isn't over yet and I hate your sorry sparkly ass. I also don't give a fuck what you think. Wanna know why? Huh,huh,huh cause your a dipstick so why don't you go back to Italy with your little bitchy sister and dumber than cow shit masters. Oh right you can't." Ella broke off into drunken laughter. Alec stared at her as if now seeing her for the first time.

"Va 'all'inferno cagna" he hissed his voice icy cold.

"Been there" she paused and placed the bottle to her head draining the contents "done that"

Then she slapped him with the now empty bottle.

**Authors note**

**Sorry about the cursing, I don't usually write it. Also thanks to those who read,favorited,reviewed and whatnot. This is to make up for the long wait for the other chapter and if possible I will post six soon or tomorrow. If any requests or suggestions I am open to them all. Thanks.**

**Translation: Go to hell bitch**

**Don't if it is right used google translate.**

**Tempest out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Day 2; Regrets and Sucky Hangovers

Maybe getting drunk off my ass and screeching at Alec was not the smartest thing I could have done. The moment I woke up Edward started the whole guilt trip. He played and replayed last night like a broken record. That coupled with the major headache I now sported made me extremely nauseous, in other words after about ten minutes of instant replay i had to go vomit. I felt so pretty!

I sat curled up on the floor in front of my toilet. Pretty much just wanting to be alone...no such luck. Seth found in the middle of me emptying my stomach contents.

"Wow, you look like Godzilla had a kid with Sméagol" he commented.

Brushing my hair out of my face i stared at him.

"Thank you Seth, that's exactly what a girl wants to hear while she's puking out her guts."

Seth raised his hands in surrender before holding back my hair so that i could vomit.

"Sooo exactly what happened?" he asked.

"Let us see,first i made a deal with a deranged happy psycho, had to stop a fight, got irritated, got drunk, proceeded to have a little bitch fit and now we are here." I retched once more "Any more questions?"

Silence reigned for less than a second. Seth shifted uncomfortably and I knew he wanted to say something, i simply ignored it and hoped whatever it was he wanted to say he could get it off his chest.

"Ella... Don't you think maybe... You should give Alec a chance" I almost missed the last part.

Whirling around I fixed Seth with a withering glare.

"Give him a chance? Give him a chance? GIVE HIM A CHANCE!" my green eyes glittered with pure undulated rage. Part of me the sensible part was saying that i was over-reacting but as usual i ignored it, staring into the calm brown eyes of my best friend.

"Oh so what exactly are you now my god damn therapist! Or did Carlisle somehow expect you to guilt me into being nice!" I hissed.

I didn't miss how Seth's eyes narrowed but at this moment i couldn't care less.

"Yeah Ella, let's find some to blame! Didn't you stop to think that maybe I came because i wanted to and nor because someone asked me to? Huh? And maybe of you gave people chances you may actually find that they aren't what you expect them to be?!" Seth got and a flinched when the door slammed shut.

Sinking to the floor sobs raked through my body but they weren't loud enough for me not to hear Seth phase and an agonized wolf cry rang out. This only served to make me cry harder.

_I regret nothing._

_I regret falling in love._

_I regret trusting._

_I regret a boy named Warwick._

_I regret closing myself off from the world._

_I regret hiding from myself._

_I regret everything._

Two cold hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me effortlessly off the ground. The person kept muttering in Italian in an attempt to soothe me. My fingers were pried out of the fist that they had curled themselves into, and the person softly stroked my hair.

_I regret that I cannot lie._

_I regret that I cannot fully love._

_I regret that I am damaged goods._

_I regret I cannot be trusted._

_I regret being weak._

Nothing could make me love anyone not after what happened. Not after him. The murmurs turned into a song, something a kin to a lullaby. Something that made me smile. The soft fabric of my sheets moved slightly under me as I curled into a ball my headache slowly going and Edward finally stop replaying yesterdays events.

_I regret that I cannot die. _

_I regret that I cannot judge my own soul._

_I regret nothing._

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN ELLA, THE PLOT AND ANY OTHER NON TWILIGHT CHARACTERS.**


	7. Chapter 7

Regrets and Sucky Hangovers part 2

Alec's POV

Sitting listen to _her_ empty her stomach was probably the most disgusting thing Alec ever heard, but it did not make him any less smug. He was going to get that bitch one way or another. The mind reader hissed at him but he didn't care not in the least. All Alec had to do was gain _her_ trust and _love_ then he could convince her to come to Volterra with him just as Aro had asked. Simple. Not exactly. Despite the fact that he himself refused to be subjected to any feelings for that..._that! _It was prosperous.

"It could happen" the mind reader murmured.

Alec snorted but hesitated when emotions not belonging to him began to affect him. With a hiss he turned on the southern vampire. Carlisle has Alec had been asked to call him sighed.

"Jasper...please" he muttered wearily.

The emotional onslaught vanished and finished as quickly as it started. However fate is a cruel sista. _It..._The mind reader hissed in agitation..._Ella_ started crying and the mind reader began to get uncomfortable, possibly sad.

(1st Pov) Her crying seemed to pull at my dead heart; it felt like I was sharing her anguish. The pain.

_I regret nothing._

_I regret falling in love._

_I regret trusting._

_I regret a boy named Warwick._

_I regret closing myself off from the world._

_I regret hiding from myself._

_I regret everything._

I heard every word echo within the boundaries of my mind. Each word laced with untold pain and agony and snippets of betrayal. She was almost like Jane.

_"Your stupid bitch sister"_

That one phrase stopped almost everything. If I went up there it would mean that I forgive her, that I accepted the fact that he said that about my sister. However both of them had the same mentality and almost the same personality. They hid who they were from the world and presented what people expected them to be. I got up and went to the bathroom and saw Ella just lying there. Her usual first green eyes where now dull and lifeless.

I gently wrapped my arms around her and she shivered slightly before burying herself into my shirt.

_I regret that I cannot lie._

_I regret that I cannot fully love._

_I regret that I am damaged goods._

_I regret I cannot be trusted._

_I regret being weak._

The words came again; I began muttering in Italian basically saying nonsense the desire to calm her down was the only thing on my mind. I pried open her fist and stroked her blonde and black colored hair.

I pushed open her bedroom door and placed her on the bed now singing one of Jane's favorite lullabies. She smiled. Then curled into a ball and slowly going to sleep.

_I regret that I cannot die. _

_I regret that I cannot judge my own soul._

_I regret nothing_.

The words faded as she did into oblivion and maybe just maybe I could love this tiny girl.

_**E D: Nova: I will be updating the prequel around Day 15. If anyone has any suggestions on what should happen in this story between Ella and Alec please pm me. Thanks for your support. Love y'll! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Punishments and New First Chances

POVs:

Ella

-e-

Nesserella, Alec and I were the only ones at home when I woke up. Rose and Emmett were off doing something or the other and Bella and Edward were on a date for the entire day. Hell even Esme disappeared and Alice obviously went shopping with Jasper in tow to keep her from buying the entire mall. Apparently this was my punishment, I was to take care of Nessie –not allowed to summon a spirit to take care of her while I ran off somewhere- and Alec- not sell his soul if he had one to the shadow man- I actually had to take care of her like actually do menially tasks without the use of my magic.

_I hate you Carlisle!_

'_Ella behave'_

'_Say out of MY HEAD'_

I growled lowly. Now I was being monitored 24/7 no privacy whatsoever, at least not with Edward watching my every thought and Alice watching my every decision and Jasper basically controlling my emotions.

"Ella" I looked down at my niece.

'Yes sweetie?" I practically cooed at her and with shimmering brown eyes Nessie began to give me her version of puppy dog eyes.

"Can I go by Jake?" she asked. I glanced at Alec who was pointedly ignoring us and cringed slightly. I was going to tell Edward's kid that we –meaning her and I- were not going by Jake's.

"Hun...uh we can't go by Jake's because we have a guest" I smiled at her "that eats people and Jakey isn't gonna like it if he comes with us to his house. Okay."

Nesserella glanced at Alec before nodding; leading her to her father's piano I motioned for her to play. She smirked and clambered onto the seat, placing her tiny fingers on it, I scowled as she played the intro of the song.

"Oh really now" I rolled my eyes and her smirk grew bigger as she nonverbally goaded me into singing the lyrics.

"Fine" I muttered conceding, digging up the microphone from under the couch and joined her by the piano. Lifting the microphone I began to sing.

**Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

One step closer

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

I began adding in the necessary actions as my eyes glazed over.****

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer  


My steps were of a ballerina's as I danced, twirled and sang to my heart's content, completely ignoring the fact that I was not only. I was completely immersed myself in the song.

****_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more**

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more.

Clapping, I froze and turned and saw both Nessie and Alec applauding me. I curtsied and Nessie launched herself onto my person. I laughed at her expression. The tiny smile on her face making almost forget who else was in the room. A cold hand brushed against mine and I looked up. Alec gestured for me to follow him, it was then I realized that he had cleared and pushed back the furniture.

"_Give him a chance Ella"_

I took his out stretched hand and he pulled closer to him in one fluent moment and in that moment music stared to play.

**You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye,let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me**

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me

Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much

You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home,you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me

Oh I know that the music's fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing, but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone

And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling,save the last dance for me

So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, Save the last dance for me

Oh baby won't you save the last dance for me  
Oh baby won't you promise that you'll save,  
The last dance for me  
Save the last dance, the very last dance for me. 

His breathe was intoxicating and his lips were almost too irresistible and the closeness was not really helping any. We stood there in silence, the song had concluded.

"Thank you" he breathed.

"What for?" I asked, taking in the fact that he was not breathing. Two blood red eyes met my green ones and for the first time in two days they held no hate or contempt, they were just blank and almost as they were calculating me.

"For giving me a chance"


	9. Day 4

Blushes and Awkward moments

POVs

Ella

-E-

My punishment continued and it sucked. Nessie had finally convinced –whined- her parents into letting visit Jake and the other wolves. Lucky spawn! I was of course stuck with mister gloom and doom; surprisingly we could sit in the same room and not fly at each other's throats. Alec settled for staring and I settled with being creeped out.

The silence dragged on and I twitched. I hated sitting still and this was driving me up a wall, Alec was calm weirdly so but I guess when you've been undead for that long sitting still doesn't bother you. I was and always will be impulsive and extremely violent it was in my nature. I got up went for the TV remote. I frankly didn't care if Alec wanted to sit there and be a statue he could do it all he liked as long as it did not require me to do anything – which it didn't. Hooking up the Wii I plopped back down of my bean bag and got ready to play my game, a smirk gracing my lips as I heard the theme song for Mario Kart come on.

"Oh yeah who da boss, who da boss? I da boss!" I cheered as I finished the race coming first.

Alec chuckled and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and saw the amusement glinting in his darkening red eyes. Sticking out my tongue I turned back to my game yelling at the characters as they hit with red shells and bombs. I jumped up in anger yelling utter nonsense when Browser beat me calling him a cheater and a few choice words.

"Bambina…really" Alec stated in complete amusement.

"What?" I asked and he motioned for a controller. Giving him one I turned back to the game this time with a single objective in mind crush the stupid computer and win the race.

Alec proved to be a competent driver, one with mad skills and a severe hate for baby Peaches. I screamed as a bomb appeared out of now where and explode on my character. Reaching over and not tearing my eyes off of the screen I made a grabbed at Alec's controller. Pulling a fistful of hair I got his head in my direction or better yet my lap and I made to yank the controller out of his hands.

"Nonononono… yes take that sparkly Yoshi" I yelled triumphantly. Looking in down I found Alec simply staring at me almost complementing my personality, trying to figure out exactly who I was. I tore my eyes away my face gaining splashes of a blush. I shifted so that he was on the floor and acted as though that never happened and regained my composure.

To cold fingers beat me to the remote. I shot the owner a look and he smirked twirling the remote in his hand goading me. Leaping I pinned him under me and made to snatch the remote. His grin grew as he flipped me over onto my back. His hands pining down mine and I could feel the remote on arm. I glared at him.

"Now, now be nice" he cooed and I thrashed against his grip.

Which only succeeded in making him grin even bigger, my hair slapped me in my face and I hissed in pain and bit back a curse. Releasing one grip on my hand he brushed my hair out of my face and it was then that I realized how close we were. My cheeks flared as I tried not to think about it, however that was the least of Alec's worries. Brushing his cold finger gently across my blazing cheek, I twisted trying to the get my face away from him. He held it in place with a firm but gently grip and lowered his face till it was just hovering over mine.

It was wet, his tongue and shivers raked my spine as it came in contact with my cheek. I bit my lip, I had no clue how to respond. Alec was licking me for the love of god well he was licking me cheek but still. I swear I practically lost it when he sucked it –my cheek- and then the front door opened. Imagine this a fourteen year old doll like girl pinned under a vampire who is sucking on her cheek in front of her adopted mother and father, oh and from the looks of it the girl and vampire are making out on the couch.

Awkward much!


	10. Day 5

Hunting

POVs

Third Person

The tension between Emmett and Alec still ran high from yesterday something that Ella completely ignored because she refused to get worked up over something so miniscule. Rosalie was with her mate –not much of a surprise there- but still agreed that Emmett was overreacting if not by a bit.

Carlisle in all of his wisdom knew that it was not going to get better with the hunting trip he had planned but the darkening of Alec's eyes was not to be ignored. Ella watched as her family packed the cars and Emmett grumbled about bring her with the. She had rolled her eyes and ignored her adopted father's grumbles, making sure to sit far away from Alec but close enough to get on Emmett's already frayed nerves.

"Jasper, really," she turned to look at the southern vampire "jeez you would think that I was an escaped convict by the way you treat me"

Those who heard her chuckled. Before returning to their various conversations or simply observing. The ride lasted only for about 45 minutes but from the groaning anyone would swear that they were driving for almost 2 days.

The tents were set up in record time mostly because the vamps took care of that while Ella occupied Nessie.

"Now everyone has their partner right?" a chorus of yes rang through the small family.

Carlisle nodded and motioned for everyone to leave, he shot Ella a discreet look and the dark haired child pursed her lips but nodded in confirmation. Carlisle chuckled at her attitude and she flipped him off before dancing off into the woods dragging Alec behind her much to the displeasure of a certain couple.

"She'll be fine' murmured Carlisle as he watched the two.

But even then everyone knew he was worried.

Alec stared at the dancing child almost as if he was seeing her in a new light. Ella turned to him expectantly and he growled. She snorted and rolled her eyes acting casual. The rustling in the bushes alerted them to the prey and a grin spread across her light mocha face.

"Well go on" she motioned to the deer that had revealed itself.

Alec almost snarled in frustration.

"Aww… don't be like that" she cooed endearingly before giggling impishly, obviously enjoying watching the discomfort and disgust that splashed itself on the vampire's face.

"Stop being such a baby. Honestly it can't be that bad" she stated.

"Like you would know" Alec countered.

"SO true" Ella shrugged before running after the escaping animal, bearing it down she brought it back to Alec and held it steady and motioned for him to drink.

Turning up his nose he did so, with Ella watching the various expressions that played across his smooth pale face. Throwing back her head she laughed dropping the dead animal on the floor.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now was it?" she giggled.

Alec stiffened as a scent wafted up his nose. Humans. The venom poled in his mouth and Ella seemed to realize the problem. He ran in that direction intent on killing them and feeding. Another scent hit him and it overpowered the first. It was of chocolate and wild strawberries, enticing to say the least. Veering of course he followed this new scent.

A growl ripped from his throat as he found it. His tongue danced across the surface of the base of the throat that belonged to none other than Ella, hands firmly secured around her waist and pressing his body onto hers.

"We need to go" she whispered and Alec placed his open mouth on her neck his teeth grazing her neck gently.

"Alec!" she hissed and the vampire complied, following her to find another animal to feast upon.

The night was cool and crisp, Ella sat on a tree branch allowing the moonlight to dance across her face. Extending her hand she opened it and a tiny creature landed upon it. It was a girl no bigger than her thumb who stood in the middle of her palm. Chittering in a high pitched and strange language she paced up and down on Ella's palm.

"Maybe if you were nicer that might be the problem" Ella whispered at a certain part of the creature's triad.

"Maybe if you kept a closer eye on things in Nax than on your love life then maybe what has happened wouldn't have" the pixie retorted.

Opening her mouth to demanded an answer from the pixie was futile as it giggled at her took flight and disappeared leaving Ella with a scowl adorning her face.

**HEY GUYS! WHAT UP? ANYWASY WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO ALL OF YOU AND TO GO AND CHECK OUT MY STORY 'SHADOWS OF THE MAFIA' IT IS A HITMAN REBORN FANFIC. PLEASE REVIEW ( FOR BOTH) IT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED. BYE BEE!**


End file.
